As computing technology advances, the manner in which systems operate changes over time. While these changes typically provide numerous benefits and advantages, migrating to these changed systems can be problematic. For example, applications can be designed to be installed on an older system, and an installation package with various files and data can be generated to allow the application to be installed on the older system. However, newer systems operating using different techniques can require applications to be installed in different manners, so situations can arise where the installation package for installing the application on the older system cannot be used to correctly install the application on the newer system. This can result in users having applications that cannot be installed on their new systems, leading to user frustration.